Harry Potter and the secrets of the hidden world
by draco in my dreams
Summary: Harry's friends are beings secretive, sending him cryptic notes and puzzling presents. Harry doesn't like the secreacy so he runs away. He goes to Grimmauld Place and changes the fidelius charm so now no-one can find him.
1. Default Chapter

Gryffingdor's Heir

Chapter 1

prologue

Through the window, open for owls, a man watched as a boy lay on his bed howling. The man sighed how he wished he could hug the boy, tell him he didn't need to mourn, that all who loved him were there for him. A breeze struck, carrying with it a tune that told the man he had to go. The man sighed again, he hadn't even gotten to the window this time.

Harry Potter stopped howling, he thought he had heard something in the wind, it was calling someone, not him though, someone else. Harry stood up and peered through his open window. Branches rustled in the tree across the street, Harry was sure he saw something on a broom fly away. Harry sighed it was probably someone from the order making sure he was okay, more importantly still there.

Start of the Story.

Harry woke at dawn by habit, he looked at Hedwig's cage she wasn't back from her hunt, she would be soon though or Uncle Vernon would lock her away like last time. Harry trudged down the stairs to make the Dursleys breakfast, he rushed it. Then he went and cleaned the house. With his chores finished Harry left a note saying he would be back to make lunch and left the house and walked to the park, where he had watched so many times, Dudley and his gang beat up little kids. They never came after him though, Dudley knew that if they did Harry might use magic on him. Harry sat on the only park bench that hadn't been destroyed by Big D and his gang. He laughed bitterly, if he used magic on Dudley he'd be expelled from his sanctuary at Hogwarts. But why didn't he, if he got expelled, he could still live in the wizarding world, in Diagon Alley or at Hogsmeade. Dumbledore couldn't make him stay at the Dursley's if he was expelled. At the moment Harry didn't even care if Voldemort just popped out of nowhere right now and hit him with an unforgivable. It would release him from all the pain Voldemort had caused him through his scar this summer. He hadn't kept up his occulemency, he didn't care anymore, what was the point of living if Sirius, the last person who loved him had died. But Harry knew that before he died Voldemort would have to die first he couldn't leave Hermione and the Weasleys to a world where Voldemort ruled. That would be Hell on Earth.

Harry looked at his watch "shit! 'flower pot' will kill me, I haven't made lunch and I have 10mins to make it, stuff 'em they can have my home-made salad." Harry had given his aunt Petunia the private nickname 'flower pot' this summer just to amuse himself when he got bored which was often all the time. Harry walked back to number 12 Privet Drive, briskly hoping 'flower pot' was outside eavesdropping on the neighbours. When he got back he was lucky 'flower pot' was outside, Vernon was at work and Duddikins was with his gang, probably traumatising Mrs Figg's cats. He quickly put together a clumsy salad and made himself a sandwich, then he went upstairs. He didn't care if 'flower pot' didn't like his food, she shouldn't make him cook it. Although he did consider himself a good cook.

All of a sudden Pigwidgeon, Hedwig, Errol, a school owl and an unfamiliar owl came through the window carrying what looked like heavy packages, then Harry remembered that today was his birthday, excitedly he took the packages from the owls and gave them all an owl treat before Errol, Pigwidgeon, the school owl and the other owl took a drink from Hedwig's bowl and flew away.

Harry opened the large package that Pigwidgeon had given him when he opened it two packages came out, he supposed that one was from Ron and one was from Hermione. He opened Ron's first it was a huge Chudley Cannons poster with the players zooming around it. And a book. Harry thought this was odd since he didn't think Ron the type who bought or even read books. Harry put it aside he would look at it later. Then he opened Hermione's, predictably a homework planner that gave him a proverb every page about not doing his homework and a book on advanced DADA. Then he opened Errol's package it had a cake, some home made fudge and a watch that had funny symbols on it, Harry thought this was strange as well because Mrs Weasley didn't usually give Harry expensive presents like this either, He would have to look at the watch as well. With Errol's package were Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley's cards, he'd read them last. Harry opened his package from the school owl two more packages fell out of this one. The first one was his OWL results and a Quidditch captain's badge, Harry supposed he'd been made Quidditch captain. The second package was from Dumbledore, it had a letter as well as this a funny looking box came with it when he tried to open it he couldn't he'd read the letter from Dumbledore to find out how to open it later. Lastly he opened the unknown owl's package, two letters fell out. Harry decided to read his letters.

AN – this is my first FanFic,I hope someone reviews. If you find mistakes please tell me.


	2. Reading Cryptic letter and receiving puz...

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This ain't my characters etc...

Harry sat on his bed deciding which letter/card to open first he decided to open Hermione's first.

It read

_Dear Harry. _

_How is your summer with those awful muggles going? Ron and I won't be able to send you letters or receive letters from you after today. I can't say why in case this card is intercepted or where we'll be, but just do you know it won't be in headquarters. I'm really sorry Harry. Happy Birthday and enjoy your book and planner_

_Love Hermione._

Harry felt his blood begin to boil. Some friend Ron and Hermione were. They did this last year too. He decided to read the other letters first before he really lost it. He opened Ron's.

_Hi mate. _

_How you going. Hope those bloody muggles are treating you right. I'm really sorry mate that me and 'mione have to be so secretive, but it will all work out in the end. I'll see you at school hopefully. Enjoy the poster. I can't tell you about the book just to read it 'cover to cover'._

_Ron_

Great thought Harry. Now Ron was being secretive and cryptic. Ron was never like this. What did he mean by saying that he might see me at school? Harry's blood was starting to do more than boil. I can't believe it! They're probably having fun and drinking butter beers while I'm stuck in this hole. Well only a few more letters. He opened Mrs Weasley's letter.

_Harry, Dear._

_Don't do something irrational, we might all regret okay? You just sit tight till school starts. Everything will be sorted by the time school start. I'm terribly sorry you can't stay with us to get your school supplies but everything is pretty hectic. Hope you enjoy the cake and fudge. I can't tell you about your watch. But pretty soon all will become cleat just make sure you have the watch with you at all times but don't advertise that you have it. No-one really should still have these they're really illegal, Arthur got it at the ministry for you. I think Remus will come two days before school starts to take you shopping for supplies and you'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts. Just remember Harry dear don't do something to get you in trouble. The wizarding world is breaking. I advise that you take up a subscription to the Quibbler; it will tell you all I don't have time to tell you. Hopefully you'll see Hermione and Ron at the start of school_

_Love Molly Weasley._

Great, just great! Fumed Harry even Mrs Weasley was being secretive. Even so she had gotten him curious when she said the wizarding world was breaking. He would definitely get a subscription to the Quibbler. He might as well because Professor Lupin wouldn't be here for three more weeks. Next he opened his school letter firstly the OWL results he'd look at Dumbledore's last.

Mr Potter 

_Your OWL results are as follows...._

_Defence against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_

_Potions – Outstanding_

_Transfiguration - Outstanding_

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Divinatation – Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding_

_History of Magic – Acceptable_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy – Acceptable _

_Comments from the examiners and/or teachers._

_Mr Potter achieved extra points in performing an excellent fully formed patronus spell. Mr Potter as you can see there are some after some of your marks this means you got the highest mark in your fifth year. Making you smartest boy in your year, alongside Hermione Granger as smartest girl in your year. _

_Congratulations Professor Tofty._

_Mr Potter you have acquired the sufficient grades to take the right NEWT courses to become an auror. I will repeat what I said to you at your careers advice, I will personally make sure you become and auror with the right grade. Congratulations on becoming smartest boy of your year, I have to admit I wasn't expecting it but I am at least glad it was you and not Mr Malfoy, or Professor Snape would have something to brag about all year. You have given me the greatest pleasure in reversing this. Also Mr Potter you have become Quidditch Captain, you will have to hold trials to replace Mr Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. There is a letter that came with your OWLS it tells you about the ceremony to celebrate you and Hermione._

_Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall._

With that he smiled, at least his OWLS and the professors weren't being cryptic or secretive. He calmed a little, he thought he should be at least a bit calm to read Dumbledore's letter. Harry was still furious with Dumbledore. If he had told him about the prophecy then Sirius would still be alive and he could be at Grimmauld Place. He sighed and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I am again truly sorry for your loss, but when you think about it, a loss really isn't a loss until you find what your loss really is, what if your loss really wasn't a loss just something.....misplaced. Very sorry about the secrecy surrounding the Weasley's and Hermione, but you will be informed about these things when Remus comes for you. Harry, as you probably know Remus comes for you two days before school starts to get your supplies, now on the second day you will go with Remus to the Weasley twins shop for the ceremony, it will not be huge, just a small party to present your award and a picture for the Quibbler. Harry, do not be mad at an old man's mistake. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. If you do not it is alright, I do understand. Now. About your box. I can't tell you much in case my letter is intercepted but I believe Mr Weasley sent you a book, to open your box read the book 'cover to cover' and remember you are a descendent._

_Yours Truly Professor Dumbledore._

Harry was truly seething now. How dare he call Sirius' death an 'old man's mistake' and again with the secrecy and Ron's stupid book. What the hell was with everyone saying read the book 'cover to cover'. It was stupid. Now he opened the last letter, from the unknown owl. Harry was curious as to what it was.

_To: Mr Harry.J.Potter,_

_This is Mr Sirius Black's will. Although it will be formerly read out at a hearing two days after your school resumes. (You have permission from Professor Albus Dumbledore to go, it will be at the ministry, Mr Remus Lupin will take you.) I have decided to list what is left to everyone so you personally can go through it._

_Sincerely Mr Dedalus Diggle._

Harry tried not to let tears come. Now it was official, Sirius was dead, Harry had lost everyone. He opened the letter.

I Sirius Black am now probably dead since you're reading my will. I hope I died in a battle protecting someone and not by being murdered. I don't want anyone to grieve for me because just remember that just coz Padfoot the lovable has gone doesn't mean you all have to stop living. Anyway onto the will

_To Harry Potter my beloved godchild I leave all but 20% of my gold. I leave you Grimmauld Place and if the darn thing isn't dead yet then Kreacher too. Don't free him Harry he knows too much. When I say I leave you the house that means my library, possessions, kitchen etc..._

_To the Weasley's I leave the remaining 20% of my gold to divide between yourselves._

_To Snivillus, this isn't a joke I leave you my nasty Dark Arts potions._

_To Hermione I leave you my big book on House Elves._

_To Hagrid I leave my animal toys that belonged to my mother, she had an unhealthy obsession with horrible cats which I why I became I dog I think._

_To the Hogwarts Professors I leave my school journals, it includes entries from James, Remus, Peter, the traitor (I hope he's dead!!) and myself. It has records on our detentions, how long it took to become animagus' and just what we thought of everyone, it includes some interesting secrets and rumours, do beware Minerva!!_

_To Remus the last of the Marauders I leave our prank books, journals, sets and supplies. You know where they are !!!._

_Adieu all Sirius._

He sighed what would he do with headquarters. Harry sat on his bed for what seemed like hours. Then he decided he would tell Dumbledore to let himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna in the Order or they would have to find new headquarters, he also decided to renew the fidelius charm and make himself the secret keeper, then he would decide who could come to Grimmauld Place. He also decided that he wouldn't just sit in this dump, tomorrow he would take a bus to Grimmauld Place, and he didn't care about the protection anymore. Harry got up and packed his trunk. He'd catch the sunrise bus before the Dursley's knew he was gone. With that decided he went back to the kitchen and made dinner. He came back upstairs and had Mrs Weasley's fudge for dinner. Just before he went to sleep, he shut his window so Hedwig couldn't leave.

AN – Review please, if you people don't like my story I'll stop. If there are mistakes, don't hurt me, tell me. thnx


	3. Running Away

Chapter three

Disclaimer: how stupid do you have to be to not know what belongs to Rowling? Okay I will not repeat myself. deep breaths I shouldn't get worked up over nothing.

From habit he woke at dawn. Quietly Harry carried his trunk down the stairs; he left it outside and went back inside to get Hedwig. As he put Hedwig down next to his trunk, he realised that he needed muggle money to live. Harry sneaked back inside and went to the kitchen, he took a chair and stood on it at the fridge where he took the jar on the fridge and emptied the money into his pockets he counted it as it went in he had nearly 300 pounds to live on till school started. Harry took his broom on the way out and then with his belongings went to the bus stop, getting there just in time for the bus. As he stepped of the bus he felt a rush of adrenaline, he was doing something forbidden and no-one had tried to stop him. Harry walked into Grimmauld Place; it looked like no-one had been here since Sirius had left. He sighed and took his things to Sirius' room. He didn't want to be in his old room. That was where the Headmaster in the painting was and he didn't want Dumbledore knowing he'd left. As Harry walked into the room, tears fell as he smelt the smell of Sirius. Harry put his things near the plush leather chairs near the fire place and walked along the large book shelf towards Sirius' poster bed. Harry dumped himself on top of all the clothes scattered over the bed. He buried his nose in them smelling the scent. He let the tears fall, just this time.

At lunch Harry woke. He walked to the book shelf his hands guiding him as if they knew where to go when they stopped skimming the books he pulled it out. It was on the fidelius charm. He lit the fire and sat on one of the plush chairs and read.

He had become quite the bookworm over the summer, probably worse than Hermione. He also thought it was peculiar that he could remember more and felt like he could do the most advanced spells. He finished the book just before dusk. And right then Harry removed the fidelius charm and for a second anyone passing by could see it, but then the nest second it was gone, Harry renewed it but this time he was the secret keeper and no-one could find him, not even Dumbledore, sure he knew it was here, but he wouldn't be able to access the house. Harry's knowledge had become immaculate. He considered himself almost as good as Dumbledore. Harry ate the remainder of his cake for dinner before slumping back onto the bed; tomorrow he'd clean the house.

As dawn came, Harry awoke feeling fresh and with the feeling that he could do anything. He started the day by cleaning Sirius' room. He had discovered in the forth week of holidays that he could do magic wandlessly, but he hadn't done it often, in case he was caught and expelled. But now he didn't care, those few times he'd done it no letters had come and now he supposed wandless magic was undetectable. He used vanishing spells on all the dust and put all the clothes back in the cupboard. Then he went to the attic and vanished the dust that was there. He transfigured all the boxes into furniture and now it had become an amazing bedroom, complete with ensuite and observatory and broom landing.

Then he went back downstairs vanishing dust in other cupboards and rooms and transfiguring anything that needed transfiguring. Then he went to the other three floors and did the same. He lastly went down to the basement and cleaned the kitchen. By this time it was late afternoon. Harry decided to go to the corner shop to get food. He put on his jumper and pulled the hood over his head he took some of the money and went to the shop, a few hours later he came back and restocked the pantry and icebox. He cooked himself a good proper meal. Then he went upstairs to his room to look at the book Ron gave him. He looked at the book cover to cover. The pages were blank. For ages he sat there looking at the blank book before crying out "they all said read the book cover to cover." As he said this the book filled with ink and formed words and pictures. Well at least I can read it now Harry thought. He flipped through the pages it was filled with all sorts of things. Finally he came to a page about boxes and descendents which was what Dumbledore had said. The nest page was about the watch. He decided to read it tomorrow. As he closed the book he noticed the pages became blank he supposed 'cover to cover' was the password to make the ink appear. Slowly Harry got between the covers and instantly fell asleep.

_AN – I don't really know where I'm going with this story, if someone had ideas to help me tell me. If there are mistakes help me. I'm not putting new characters in this story there will be a bit of romance between Harry and Cho but then it will become Harry and Ginny, because I don't really like Harry/Cho. And maybe Hermione/Draco coz I like that pairing. If you want to comment on this tell me. Also just to get this clear the house goes_

_Attic_

_Floor 4 – Sirius' bedroom on this floor_

_Floor 3_

_Floor 2_

_Floor 1- Mrs Black's painting and huge library_

_Basement – kitchen_

_If you have ideas as to what should be on the other floors feel free to say._

_Otherwise. Ta ;) _


End file.
